The Victor's Club (Of Awesomeness)
The Victor's Club (of awesomeness!) is a club containing up to three favorite victors from various users. Purpose The Victor's Club is basically a club for a limited amount of victors from each user, typically their favorites. I really have no idea why I made this (it's late at night, and most of my ideas are reeeeeeeeeeealy random and have seemingly no purpose). It could be used as a compilition of each victor's stories (how they won their games and what they did after they won) including a timeline of the games and who won which games. The Victors Jabberjay78 Scorpius Flame.png|Scorpius Flame (D4) (Twice) Grass Whistle.PNG|Grass Whistle (D11) Zett.PNG|Zett Thunder (D7) TeaBot ScreenHunter 02 Sep. 18 21.04.gif|Felicity Faye (D4) Moviepopcorn123 Krystal.png|Krystal Glass (D8 when she won) Micy.png|Micy Cumput (D3) Fall.png|Fall Sky (D10) Tommyboy97 6 Cho.png|Cho Abiko (D6) Apollo3.png|Apollo Goldenstar (D9) Kenzen11 District Eleven - Lion Coy.png|Lion Coy (D11) District_Eleven_-_Alice_Wonder.png|Alice Wonder (D11) (Twice) Brony12 Ronda.png|Ronda Grouge (Victor twice so she's double VIP)|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Ronda_Grouge Spring Howards.png|Spring Howards|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Spring_Howards Dare Ward.png|Dare Ward EffieLuna primroseaxe.png|Primrose Axe rebeccabehead.png|Rebecca Behead Victors after the games (please only do one story) Fall Sky (Moviepopcorn) After he got back from the games he asked he girlfriend, Penelope to marry him. She said yes and helped him through the victory tour and mentoring tributes. After 10 years Penelope became pregnent with Falls son, Blue. After Blue was born Fall became very nervous. He helped Blue learn about nature and how to run, and climb fast. Blue wasn't very good with weapons, but his knowledge of nature evened it out. Penelope became pregnent with Falls daughter, Autum. Blue was reaped when he was 15 and Autum was 9. Lion Coy Victor of District Eleven! (Kenzen11) I stand on the stage speaking to District One, "Thank You!" I say half heartedly, I had just been saved by Cho from Syr District One hated us both but Cho was in a different district I was all alone the fourth victor. I sit and the families glare at me, I frown. I board the train and return my mind to when I first got off the train after the games... Six Months Ago I have just become a victor, I am one of the few from Eleven, I have nasty scars on my legs and arms from wear and tear in the arena, I asked the doctors to only patch up the major ones, but the smaller ones remain. I am wlecomed by my family letting tears fal and hug them. After we escaped the crowd we went to the victor's villiage a few more occupied houses were there Alice Wonder an old freind of mine was also there. I walk up the walkway but my family stays behind, "Are you coming?" I ask. My mother responds, "No, this is your home, not ours." I look at him and frown, "What?" She responds, "We don't belong, you can stay. You're brother will return tommorow, The Capitol had to patch him up due to your sudden win a victors brother being an avox is not liked, so with the new technology they repaired his destroyed tounge he can talk again however altered and garbled." I sigh and stand thier as my mother and sister leave me. Present Day I walk to my conpartment on the train, its lavish and expensive, before meing a victor and being broke I would have sold all this for a few chickens, a goat, a cow, and some fruit trees something to get by, I lay down and return to the past of my return to school... Five Months Ago I grab a book bag, nothing new or special just a dingy bag and grab a book on agriculter and throw it in I grab my red-orange scarf. I walk in the kitchen and see Alice put two plates of eggs on the table she sits down and I walk and sit down also, "Hi Alice," I say blushing. "Lion, I thought you might like some breakfast company so I thought I would break in and cook you eggs. After eating I walked with Alice to the school, the other victors quit schooling, I found it still importants so I kept going, I walked through the door and the girls all of them hovered around me, winking, flirting, giggling at my stupid jokes, they wanted to be with me, but it was fake all fake, How would I ever find love like this, I guess I never would. Present Day A few hours later I am awoke by a pounding at my door, "Lion!" I gett up I throw my scarf on and exit the room, I see my escort, Virginia Pona an old woman not yet elderly but getting there, "Lion, the train is being hijackedm The Capitol elit force is here, "I think they want you dead" She says, She hands me a gauntlet with a hidden blade, I slip it on. She also hands me a long bladed knife and she leads me away from my room... Three Months Ago Alice is again cooking, I have not cooked in months because of her generousity, "Alice, thank you," I say and I sit at the table. "No problem Lion," she says and she grabs two plates and serves up pancakes, I eat every bite enjoying the savory tastes. "You're an excellent cook," I say and I smile. We walk to school and again like every day the girl hit on me, I ignore them, there are five girls who don't admir me being a victor, Sophia Grey, Tea Gardner, Kehah Williams, Mai Harpie, and the victor Alice Wonder, these girls were unique so I decided to go after them for love, however me and Alice remained friends, if all else failed I would see how she feels. The men either admired me or wanted me dead, I had a few guys friend that I kept I had a few I didn't. Only time would tell, how my life would turn out. Present Day Virginia leads me through the train I am forced to kill or knock out a few guards, my mentors Ember Valentine and Robert Woodruff are fighting in the dinning cab, I look at them, "Whos on our side?" I ask I remember Robert was nice and always wanted the best for me, but I know Ember was always looking out for me, every time The Capitol people were after me for saying something wrong she would laugh it off as a joke. "Robert's on our side, Ember was making fun of you Lion!" Virginia says, as she says the I feel Robert blood splatter my face, and Ember begins her way towards me... Ronda Grouge (Brony12) I frown as I watch all the children pretend to stab dummies with tridents. It reminds me to much of my brother and well, let's admit it, me before the games. Life was simple then, school, fish, hunt, train, sleep, repeat. But now it's all changed... I won the games and have all the money I need, plus I finally got the nerve to tell the peacekeepers bout my abusive, drunken father. My new little sister Lily was not going to go the the direction I went. Lily, the girl was born while I was fighting for my life in the games. But now, she's mine, the mother's dead and the father's in jail for child abuse and drug abuse (they found him asleep in his room with two bags filled with meth when they came to arrest him). I snap back to my senses and put on my pink sweater. Time for the victory tour. ''I ''step out into the cool air as the camreas take non stop shots of me. I flip my hair and pretend to be happy as I'm ushered into the train. The door shuts and I frown. "Were's Lily?" I ask. "Oh, she's in your room in the crib!" My escort, Aquaius Renel replies as she sips her coffee. I nod and run over to my compartment and find her in her crib, playing with her stuffed dolphin. Becca Behead (EffieLuna) I moan and groan. Oh God. WHY? WHY? WHY ME? Why did it have to be me? Sure, I fulfilled my lifelong dream of winning the Hunger Games. I loved the killings. But the Head Gamemaker...ugh. What he made me do...how he made me suffer... Category:Victors Category:Jabberjay78 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Kenzen11 Category:Brony12